


Like Father, Like Daughter

by mldrgrl



Series: Adventures of The Lady Detective and The Writer [8]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Tumblr prompt request: My child





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [虎父無犬女](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449123) by [amamitouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko)



Hank stopped typing to pick up his cell phone.  The ID read DAUGHTER.

 

“My darling,” he answered.  “My heart.  My child.  Light of my life, apple of my eye, fruit of my loins.  To what do I owe the esteemed pleasure?”

 

“Father,” she said, flatly.

 

“Daughter,” he answered.

 

“Mom said you’re coming back to New York soon.”

 

“That is a fact.”

 

“And that you’ll be bringing the English woman.”

 

“Also a true story.  Her name is Stella, by the way.”

 

“They say you shouldn’t name a thing if you don’t want to get too attached.”

 

“It always warms the cockles of my heart to know the Moody sarcasm gene lives on in you.”  He heard Stella coming down the stairs and he swiveled in his chair as she breezed into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

 

“I would like reassurance that my being summoned to mother’s is for a good reason and not to bear witness to a brief affair.”

 

“I like your eloquence right there.  ‘Bear witness to a brief affair.’  You should use that in a story sometime.”

 

“And you should know better at this point to waste my time.”

 

Hank watched Stella, in her pale pink silk robe, wine glass in hand, gliding across the kitchen floor towards him.  “I do, Becca.”  He held his arm out and Stella walked into him and took a seat on his lap.  He rubbed her silk-covered thigh and she sipped her wine.

 

“When are you coming?  Mom said it was TBD.”

 

“We’re hoping for July.”  He nuzzled the back of Stella’s ear with his nose and she fingered the top of the paper fed through the typewriter, half blank, half typed.  “Her schedule’s a little bit unpredictable.”

 

“Mom says she’s looking forward to it.”

 

“And you, Daughter?”

 

“I’ll show up.”

 

“You know you’re a pain in the ass?”

 

“Another one of the finer genetic qualities you passed down.”

 

“ Touch é .  I guess I love you anyway.”

 

“I guess you do.  So, I’ll see you in July.”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

“Father.”

 

“Daughter.”

 

Hank heard the click of disconnection and he put his phone down on the table and circled both arms around Stella’s waist.

 

“Everything alright with Becca?” Stella asked.

 

“Right as rain,” he answered.  “She’s just tickled pink about July.”

 

“From everything you’ve told me, I would say that’s highly unlikely.”

 

“Well, trust me, stoic and sarcastic is Becca’s version of tickled pink.  It’s kind of her permanent range of emotion.  It balances out me and her mother.”

 

“Mm.”  Stella took a sip of her wine.  Hank nuzzled her ear again.

 

“I’m going to need to try to work the phrase ‘bear witness to a brief affair,’ into this novel,” he said.

 

“Shall I let you get back to your typewriter?”

 

“Stay here awhile, Sherlock.  You can help me think.”

 

She sipped her wine.

  
The End


End file.
